Love is Complicated, Life is Unfair
by Yotsubrain
Summary: Fuutarou accidentally mistakes another quintuplet for his bride. Not related to one of Tusk's works that has a similar premise. Also, heavy themes. Stay away if you don't like the sisters getting hurt.


**A/N. Okay, first of all, this is in no way related to one of the fanfics here. That's Tusk's work, not mine. This idea had been racing though my head for the longest time. Unfortunately, that fic's premise is very similar to this fic's plot. I didn't mean to do that, it's just that the only logical way I figured Fuutarou would cheat was if he got drunk (I wouldn't know, I've never cheated before. Nino certainly wouldn't dare drug him, I think). I just really wanted a story where Fuutarou mistakes another quint for his bride.**

* * *

Fuutarou Uesugi was a successful man. During his second year of high school, he started tutoring a set of five quintuplets. In the final days of his third year, he confessed to one of his tutees, successfully creating a relationship not as teacher and student, but one of boyfriend and girlfriend. Of course, this meant that he had to reject her sisters that have also fallen for him. It was a stressful series of events, but he made his love clear, so the sisters just had no choice but accept his decision. Nevertheless, he made sure that they all graduated while smiling. His girlfriend, with his exclusive tutoring, followed him to his dream university, while her sisters each went their separate paths.

The couple's time in university was tough, but fulfilling, especially for Fuutarou. He spent an extra year in school to get additional qualifications. Fuutarou's effort paid off, thankfully, since he got multiple recommendations after graduating that allowed him a steady job. His girlfriend graduated ahead of him, and instead spent her time practicing her homemaking skills. She also took this opportunity to catch up with her sisters, who already started on their careers. Ichika got bigger roles, now playing the lead in a very successful television drama. Nino began a restaurant, which now has a two-star rating. Miku became a curator, being one of the most trusted contacts in three prefectures. Yotsuba started a garden center, appealing to customers with multiple gardening tips as well as herbal advice. Itsuki realized her dream of becoming a teacher, and has a tutoring job just like Fuutarou had in her off time.

Fuutarou Uesugi proposed half a year after graduating. After making sure that he had job security as well as decent opportunities of ranking up, he started connecting bank accounts to gradually reduce the debt of the Uesugi's. He needed a few months to get all his affairs in order, saving up when he can. Once Fuutarou's financial situation was secure, he spent his savings on a decent apartment for two, since he wanted to live together with his girlfriend. Naturally, his girlfriend accepted, since by now they were both responsible adults who had their lives ahead of them. All this took five months, but he wanted to wait for at least half a year until he proposed. After splurging on a ring, he asked his future wife out on a date which had them visit a museum and watch a movie. Midway through the date, the sister was asked to look after a few kids which she didn't refuse. She wanted Fuutarou to learn to look after their kids someday, so she saw this as practice. Finally, they had dinner, and afterwards met up on the site of their first date.

"Yotsuba, will you marry me?" Fuutarou kneeled in front of Yotsuba, who was on the swings.

Yotsuba started tearing up in response. "Fuutarou-kun... Yes!"

"I want to progress with this relationship. I want you to be my wife." He took the ring out of its box, and gently lifted Yotsuba's right hand.

"Yeah. I want the same." Fuutarou slid the ring on her fourth finger, the ring perfectly fitting since he had meticulously taken her measurements when she slept. "Thank you, for choosing me."

"There's no one else for me." Fuutarou let go of her hand, which she looked at. The ring had been made of platinum and silver, embedded with a sapphire gem that matched her eyes. She got off the swing, and held him in embrace for a minute before kissing each other for another minute. After the kiss they held hands as they went home. The night breeze was cool, but they were kept warm by the events that just happened.

* * *

"Shit, I messed up." Fuutarou realized while looking at a sign that read _Cosplay Services Available_.

"Why?" Yotsuba was surpirsed and looked at the direction he was looking at for clues on his sudden comment. She found nothing, so instead poked his cheek.

"I forgot to show you the entire ring. It has an engraving." Yotsuba looked around the ring and found nothing, so Fuutarou gently took it off for her. She looked closely at the inside, which read _Yotsuba, my one and only (\/)_. She formed a big smile on her face.

"Hey, it's kind of late. Want to stop here for the night?" She pointed at the hotel, which seemed very accommodating for couples.

Fuutarou blushed. "Sure..." And so the young couple entered the hotel, intending to stay the whole night.

The couple entered the room, knowing fully what was going to happen. The both of them were nervous, so they decided to shower first. Yotsuba went in first while Fuutarou checked and prepared himself. He entered the bathroom after five minutes, just as Yotsuba was washing her hair.

"Fuutarou-kun! Why are you here? I'm using the bath you know? You know it's rude to barge in on someone taking a bath." Yotsuba tried to cover her body to no avail.

"You're one to talk. You've barged in on me more times than I care to count. This is just me getting payback." Fuutarou defended himself as he sat behind her and grabbed some soap. He started on her back, then moved to her thighs. Yotsuba was eacher to defend her lower parts, so Fuutarou gave up and instead went up. He started playing with her breasts while kissing her nape.

"That's so unfair Fuutarou-kun. You keep teasing me. I wanted my first time to be on a bed at least." Yotsuba turned around to face him, helpless to his assault, especially when he started kissing the back of her neck. She grabbed his erect member to try to even the playing field. Uesugi pulled back in response. "You're a dirty little boy aren't you?" Yotsuba doused him with water, and while Fuutarouwas distracted she pushed him down to the floor.

"Yotsuba, that's..." She gripped his dick and started licking.

"No can do. This is payback for making me feel good and almost cum by myself." Yotsuba started on the head and worked her way down the shaft. "Let's see if you can handle it." She sucked on his balls and moved her hand up and down. Fuutarou was the one helpless at this point. Yotsuba was aggressively sucking and licking his dick all over, the pleasure preventing him from sitting upright. "Come on, cum for me!" Yotsuba was showing a side Fuutarou hadn't known before. She was usually such an energetic do-gooder, but now he was seeing a manipulative vixen. Were her other sisters like this too?

"Yotsuba, I'm..." Fuutarou spasmed and twitched, then filled Yotsuba's mouth with his seed. Yotsuba couldn't handle it, and so ended up coughing while pulling her head back. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Fuutarou finally sat up and turned Yotsuba on her back.

"Yeah. I'm alright. More importantly, Junior-kun looks like it still wants more." Yotsuba wiped her forehead and held her twitching pussy.

"Let's get on the bed then." Fuutarou initiated a princess carry. He had started working out ever since he confessed, and by now his body was ripped, so lifting Yotsuba was no problem. When they got to the bed, he took the box of condoms and opened it. Yotsuba grabbed his hand and flicked the box away.

"Come on. You already proposed didn't you? Besides, I want the full experience for my first time." Yotsuba pouted.

"Are you sure? I don't have any experience as well, so I might not pull out in time." Fuutarou looked at Yotsuba's wet figure. He just carried her out of the room, and it was a surprise neither of them slipped on the way to the bed.

"You're not pulling out period. Fuutarou-kun, let's go all the way, okay?" Yotsuba pulled his shoulders for a kiss, the both of them embracing each other tightly.

"Yotsuba..." Yotsuba lied on the bed, holding her arms up. Fuutarou gently teased her entrance, his 6-inch member throbbing in excitement.

"No pulling out, okay?" Fuutarou inserted his dick inside her slowly. Blood started flowing out. "Hnnngh..." Yotsuba's face indicated she was in pain.

"Yotsuba, tell me when the pain becomes too much, okay?" Fuutarou stoppped while waiting for her to answer.

"Don't worry about me. It's alright. I want you to feel good." Yotsuba opened her eyes. She was crying, but her eyes showed him that she was determined. Fuutarou pushed all the way in response.

"I want to make you feel good as well." Fuutarou slowly pulled back, before thrusting all over again. "So please endure for a little bit."

"Mmhh, yeah, that's good." Fuutarou was slow, yet firm. He slowly picked up the pace when he heard this. "You can be rougher, it's not as painful anymore." He started playing with her breasts. Yotsuba grabbed onto his shoulders for support.

Fuutarou picked up the pace. Yotsuba was soft and tight at the same time. Her folds gently massaged his dick every time he thrust. He felt her twitch, and she kept on closing her eyes and holding back her moans. "Yotsuba, I'm..."

"Go on. Give me your baby milk." Fuutarou came inside her, and Yotsuba spasmed at the volume Fuutarou was shooting out. "Ahhhh!" Yotsuba's moan made Fuutarou hard again. He pulled out, and saw her pussy dripping with his semen. "Haaah... Haaah... Fuutarou-kun..."

"Yotsuba, I'm sorry, I want more." Fuutarou stood on his knees, and lifted Yotsuba up.

"Yeah, me too." Yotsuba grabbed onto the headboard as she got down on her knees. "Let's try this next..." Fuutarou stuck his dick inside for round two. The couple went on throughout the night. Yotsuba collapsed first, but she only got to enjoy an hour of sleep before they had to go the next morning. Fuutarou carried her back home after she slept on the train.

"Thank you, Yotsuba. I will definitely make you happy." Fuutarou looked at his future wife, sleeping her sleeping face. She looked tired, but satisfied.

* * *

The wedding took place three months after their first night together. Yotsuba had already been pregnant since they did it practically everyday, and they had agreed to marry before her belly started to expand. It was a day of celebration and cheer. Fuutarou had fallen asleep until right before it started, thankfully Raiha went to wake him up. He went to the altar and stated the vows, stopping right before the kiss.

"Stop the wedding!" A familiar voice shouted. Four additional figures wearing wedding dresses walked on the aisle.

"Heh." Fuutarou smirked. "One last quintuplet game, huh?"

"Yep, so figure out your bride from among us."

"Haha, sure thing! I was waiting for you guys to come out. Good thing you came in when you did, I almost kissed Ichika!"

"Ara, I've been found out." Ichika admitted, before going to her sisters.

"I'm sorry, but I'm marrying Yotsuba." Fuutarou quickly took Yotsuba's hand and pulled her towards him. "This is her special day after all. You sisters can't share everything."

"Hahaha, sorry girls. He found me out. Sorry about getting married first." Yotsuba laughed and looked at her sisters.

"Don't worry about us. He's right, you know? Besides, he deserves you now, he can pick you out from us now." Miku stated.

"We want you to be happy." Itsuki held Yotsuba's hand.

"It's not like you're going away. We'll always be together, no matter what." Nino added.

"Everyone..." Yotsuba began to cry. Fuutarou stopped her.

"Come on, today's the day you're supposed to smile." Fuutarou wiped her cheek. "Let's resume the wedding, shall we?" The little stunt pulled by the sisters was applauded by the audience. They were dumbfounded when five brides were present, and were amazed when Fuutarou could easily pick out the correct one. The wedding went smoothly, with the bride and groom exchanging rings. On Yotsuba's left hand was a gold ring fitted with a ruby that matched her hair.

The rest of the day was filled with smiles and cheer. Yotsuba's sisters changed back out of their dresses. After two years since their last visit to Grandpa's, each of them changed their hairstyles. Ichika's hair was now as long as Miku's was in high school for her drama series. Nino cut hers into a bob cut going down to her chin. Miku's was longer, and she started tying it into a ponytail. Itsuki's was shorter, since the kids tutored would keep pulling on her hair. She retained her ahoge, however. Yotsuba was the only one that retained her hair from high school. She found it the perfect length for physical activity and gardening, as well as for Fuutarou to caress.

"Congratulations, the both of you!" Raiha hugged the newly wedded couple. "Take care of Yotsuba-san, Onii-chan!"

"Yeah. Make sure she never gets sad, Fuutarou. Or else we'll kill you." Isanari threatened his son.

"That won't happen, don't worry. So let's go enjoy the afterparty, yeah?" Fuutarou encouraged the two to fill themselves up to the feast.

At the end of the day, Fuutarou was tired. He had been busy the whole week, trying to make sure nothing would go wrong. Really, the only surprise was the Nakano sisters trying to trick him. Yotsuba managed to cheer him up, however. It was their honeymoon, and they spent the whole night making love to each other.

* * *

Yotsuba's pregnancy went smoothly. She broke her water on the predicted day. Maruo was pissed when he looked at the calendar and compared the date with the wedding day, but he couldn't do anything about it. Yotsuba gave birth to a healthy baby boy, looking just like Fuutarou but with her red hair and blue eyes.

"What do you want to name him?" Fuutarou asked her as he held her hand.

Yotsuba looked at her baby and smiled. "He has red hair right? How about Hiiro then?"

"That sounds nice. Hope he doesn't grow up to be a delinquent." Fuutarou looked at Yotsuba's eyes.

"Yeah, wouldn't want him to end up like you. I don't want my son to end up friendless accused of being a stalker." Yotsuba laughed. Fuutarou blushed. "I want more." She looked at him, begging for another child.

Fuutarou's face lit up. "Let's wait for a little bit. I don't think it's good to have back-to-back pregnancies."

"Fine. But you have to be ready anytime, Fuutarou-kun."

* * *

Fuutarou and Yotsuba's married life was a happy one. They agreed to mortgage a big house, with enough room for at least two more kids down the line. The bath was big, and Yotsuba got to enjoy a miniature garden in the backyard. The Nakano sisters and Uesugi family regularly visited, though the whole family only got together on holidays birthdays.

"Aww, Hiiro-kun is so cute. How old is he now?" Itsuki asked Yotsuba while pinching the toddler's cheeks.

"He's about 18 months old now." Yotsuba said as she fed Hiiro a spoonful of vegetables.

"He certainly inherited his father's tastebuds." Nino looked at Fuutarou.

"Either way, he's gotten pretty big since we saw him last Christmas." Miku added.

"Hahaha. By the way, how are you enjoying married life?" Ichika asked.

"It's great, you know? You guys should get married soon too." Yotsuba answered.

"It was a pain changing Hiiro's diapers." Fuutarou remarked.

"Hahaha. That's what having a kid means." Ichika reassured the two. "Before you know it you'll have lost the chance to enjoy your time with him."

"I'll keep that in mind." Fuutarou looked at his kid. Hiiro had fallen asleep after finishing his food. Fuutarou went up to Hiiro's room and laid him on his crib. He went back down to see Nino unboxing a bottle of wine.

"Here, I got something for us. I've been saving this for our birthday." Nino brought out a bottle of very premium wine imported from France.

"You did? My superior also gifted me some great sake." Miku went to the table to get her alcohol.

"What a coincidence. Chez Rivalz gave me a bottle of their best cognac as thanks for my latest review." Itsuki pointed to her car outside.

"Itsuki, we'll have to talk later." Nino glared at Itsuki. Itsuki gulped in response.

"You girls have got to be kidding. I still need help with all the alcohol I got for the show's anniversary." Ichika laughed as she brought out a bottle of whiskey.

"We'll just drink them all! Hahahahaha!" Yotsuba shouted, unbefitting of a mother. She hasn't had alcohol ever since she had Hiiro. She was somewhat jealous since Ichika was always enjoying a drink after shoots, Nino had access to all the drinks at her restaurant, Miku mentioned going out with her coworkers for drinks after work, and Itsuki always got to try a new form of cocktail at the bars she reviewed.

"Oi, Yotsuba. Don't say that. That much alcohol isn't good for you girls." Fuutarou rebutted.

"We don't have to worry. You'll be joining us Fuutarou-kun!" Yotsuba dragged Fuutarou into drinking. "It's only for this once, so forgive us okay?" She looked at him with her sapphire blue eyes, begging for him to agree.

"Fine... But don't force yourselves." Fuutarou surrendered to his wife.

"We won't. So let's enjoy ourselves." Yotsuba raised a glass. Everyone cheered while raising their own.

Yotsuba, as expected, was the first to fall asleep. Fuutarou decided to carry her to their bedroom so that she can sleep. "Playtime has started, I see. Make sure you cover her afterwards, okay?" Ichika teased him.

"Relax, I can still keep drinking. I'll be back." He was obviously drunk to want more booze. After carrying Yotsuba to the bed and covering her with a blanket, Fuutarou went back down.

"Last one standing has to clean up!" Itsuki blurted out with her drunken stupor. Everyone started drinking more and more, until it was only Fuutarou and one sister standing.

* * *

"Ugh, what time is it?" He asked in between hiccups.

"It's around 12 midnight." He heard a response. "Want to keep going?"

"No thanks. You win. Help me get everyone to bed." He had enough sense, maybe coming from his being a father, to let everyone sleep comforably. Thankfully the house had two more rooms for their future kids as well as a guest room. "Hope you girls enjoyed your birthday."

"Yeah, we enjoyed it." She helped Fuutarou get her sisters to the available rooms. One of the girls was already on the couch, so Fuutarou just draped a blanket over her. By this point he was already on the verge of sleep, and almost dropped to the floor. The master bedroom was locked for some reason, so she instead guided him over to the empty guest room.

"Yotsuba..." Fuutarou caressed her hair.

"What is it, Fuutarou-kun?"

"Let's do it. You love birthday sex, right? We didn't get to do it earlier, so I was thinking we could do it now." He started undressing her.

She looked at him. "Yeah, I do. I want to do it with you too."

"Let's do it." He begged.

"Fuutarou-kun..." Fuutarou suddenly unhooked her bra and grabbed her breasts. "Stop, I'm not ready yet."

"Not happening. Besides, I know you were dripping wet when you came back. I could smell your pussy from across the room. You were expecting this, weren't you?" He kissed her lips, aggressively coiling his tongue around hers. They both smelled of alcohol, but Fuutarou's mouth was filled with a manly musk that added to the experience. He pulled down her skirt to reveal her black laced panties. His hand went down her panties into her pussy. "Don't worry, I washed my hands."

"That's not... Hnnggh..." Fuutarou's fingers went inside as he started sucking on her breasts. He pulled down her panties with one hand and caressed her breasts with the other. The girl was helpless to Fuutarou's aggressive assault.

"I want a girl this time." He whispered into her ear as he whipped out his dick.

"Mhmm..." Fuutarou made her stand on her hands and knees as he teased her entrance. "That place is... Wait, I'm not ready."

"Here I go." Fuutarou's hard dick plunged deep inside her pussy, and he aggressively thrust in and out of her. He pulled her face to his, and kissed her as he slammed his hips and pushed as deep as he can. He kept on teasing her nipples and playing with her breasts, the girl surprised at his sudden change in demeanor.

"Not so rough, Fuutarou-kun. It still hurts."

"I'm sorry, Yotsuba. I'm cumming!" Fuutarou pulled her ass towards his dick, going the deepest he can reach and kissing her womb while pumping his seed straight into it. "Haah... that was great..." Fuutarou detached himself and fell asleep then and there. The girl noticed the sheer volume and thickness of his load, which would have surely gotten her pregnant.

* * *

The next morning, Yotsuba woke up before Fuutarou. She had a slight hangover, so she went downstairs first to brew herself some coffee. She looked at her sisters chatting with each other on the dining table.

Nino was laughing. "Ahaha! Yotsuba, you wouldn't believe this. Ichika got so drunk she cut her hair!"

* * *

**A/N. Just saying again, this work is not related to Tusk's story. I leave it to Tusk to write that story, so please don't associate this work with that story.**

**You gotta admit, Yotsuba's life and luck are shitty by default. This was meant to reflect that.**

**And yes, Yotsuba got pregnant after Fuutarou touched her ribbon. Or maybe after all that handholding, who knows?**


End file.
